This application is a continuation-in-part (and claims the benefit of priority under 35 USC 120) of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/757,502, filed Jan. 9, 2001 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,945.
The invention relates to devices and methods for treating glaucoma.
Glaucoma is the leading cause of irreversible blindness in the world. It is estimated that 70 million people worldwide have glaucoma, and that nearly 7 million are bilaterally blind from this disease. In the United States, 2.5-3 million people suffer from glaucoma, and it is the third most common reason for adults to visit a medical doctor. Elevated intraocular pressure is the outstanding risk factor for the development of glaucoma, and the main reason for progression of the disease. Accordingly, treatment of glaucoma has been focused on lowering the intraocular pressure in the affected eye.
Glaucoma treatment has customarily comprised a three-step process. First, medicines are tried, such as beta-adrenergic antagonists and alpha-adrenergic agonists. These have proven only moderately, and inconsistently, effective, and can lead to many, sometimes life threatening, side effects, such as respiratory and cardiac side-effects. If medical treatment is either not effective or not tolerated, argon laser trabeculoplasty (ALT) is usually the next step. ALT success is often limited, and is ultimately temporary. The final therapeutic step involves surgery. Trabeculectomy is by far the most common type of surgery done for treatment of glaucoma. It was first described by Cairns in 1969, slightly modified by Watson 1969-71, and has changed little during the last three decades. In a trabeculectomy, a hole is made in the eye near the limbus and into the anterior chamber, under an overlying scleral flap. The aqueous humor thereby is allowed to drain into the subconjunctival space. Subsequent scarring circumscribes this area of subconjunctival drainage into a bleb. Sometimes, the scarring progresses to completely scar down the bleb, stopping the flow of aqueous humor, and causing the surgery to fail. Mitomycin C, an anti-fibroblastic drug, has been used to combat scarring attendant to trabeculectomy. While increasing surgical success, however, the use of this drug has significantly added to the risks and complications of filtering surgery; mitomycin C causes thinning of the conjunctiva and can lead to leaking through the thinned conjunctiva, and such leaking often leads to hypotony and intraocular infection.
Glaucoma drainage devices (GDD) are an attempt to control the scarring which so commonly tends to seal conduits made in tissue. Molteno, in 1969, described the first of the currently used type of GDD. They consist of a tube and a plate made of synthetic biomaterials. The tube is inserted into the anterior chamber and conducts the aqueous humor to the plate, which is in the subconjunctival space. The problem remains, however, of scarring of the bleb which forms around the plate. About 80% of GDDs appear to be successful for one year, with a 10% additional failure rate each year thereafter. There are significant complications associated with these devices, both in the perioperative and postoperative periods, including hypotony, flat anterior chamber, suprachoroidal hemorrhage, retinal detachment, a hypertensive phase, endophthalmitis, diplopia, corneal decompensation, conjunctival melting, and others. One or more complications have been found to occur in 60-70% of cases.